dragons_of_arconiafandomcom-20200214-history
How to play: Dragons
This page is meant to be a guide for the people who wish to know more about the Dragons in the tale this wiki is dedicated to. Should someone also wish to roleplay one, in whatever enviornment, these guidelines should be followed. An important thing to note is that the dragons i've created here are not like dragons in Warcraft. They do not have specific 'flights', they are not separated by colors, their breath does not have special powers. Not all of them are apt magicians, and, at the moment, 'mortal disguises' do not exist. Now that we've stripped away everything Warcraft about the dragons, what are we left with? Flying, intelligent, fire-breathing reptiles, as smart or as foolish as any dwarf, elf, troll, etc etc. I plan to add more areas that contain types of dragons in the story, and because of that I will be dividing up the specifics on how to play a certain type by where they live. Dragons of Arconia: These are the dragons that live on the continent of Arconia, specifically in the northern part of it. They are proud and fierce, and are completely against slavery, and other practices that involve one sentient being owning another. Whether 'good' or 'evil' all dragons of Arconia share this trait. These dragons rarely leave their mountain cities, however, there have been a few that have left to travel the wide wide world they live in. They are usually not heard from again once they leave. Naming Traditions: The dragons of Arconia have the same naming traditions as all dragons do. Their names are usually hard to pronounce, harsh sounding, and fierce. If you cannot think of a name for your dragon, refrain from using 'strasz' 'gos' and 'dormu'. Dragon names are short and sweet, and almost never have titles. Only royals have such things, like 'prince' before their names. They do not have names like 'Alaron of Drak'ir' either. Dragons care about blood, and if addressing a higher ranking member of their society, they will name their father, or mother depending on their own gender, when introducing themselves to royalty. Age: Another thing that separates these dragons from warcraft dragons is the importance of age. In the Arconian society, age is only a number. True wisdom is recognized in individuals who have shown extraordinary intelligence, not in how gray their beards are (no, they do not actually have beards). Arconian dragons can live forever if they are clever, and able to survive. The majority however, choose to leave the world once they have a few millennia of wear and tear on their bodies and minds. Since they never stop growing as they age, Arconian dragons that have lived for one thousand years or more tend to be enormous. Most are killed, in combat duels, or by accident before that however. When choosing your age for your dragon, think logically. The bigger you are, the easier you will fall. Dragons that are millennia old are powerful and wise, this is true, however they are also slow, tired, and world-weary. Most of their friends will have died off, along with their families. Flying will be difficult, if not impossible because of the size of their wings. Smaller creatures will easily be able to hit vital points, since they are so large, and being as lumberous as old dragons are, they cannot defend themselves so easily. If you choose to roleplay as an Arconian dragon, I highly recommend starting at the age of twenty years, and building your story from there. Other Races: The dragons of Arconia have always been somewhat reclusive beasts, and because of this, they rarely find races that are new to them. While most races on the Arconian continent are short-lived compared to dragons, the dragons tend to judge them on how the race has treated theirs in the past. All dragons love history, and not knowing ones history is a sign of immaturity in their society. The dragons of Arconia view the elves, dwarves, and trolls with mixed feelings. Remember, the alliance between the elves, dwarves, and dragons is new, to dragons anyways. Most dragons can recall the horrors the elves, dwarves, and trolls visited upon them when they were enslaved, and those who cannot recall it have studied it vigorously. Although rational minds have brought the dragons into the Arconian alliance, one misstep by an arrogant elf or dwarf, and tempers will flare. The dragons of Arconia view the southern Wyverns as kin, albeit, slightly odd kin. Their mannerisms and lack of refinement astound many dragons, however since the two races first met, they have gotten along as cousins usually do. They are considered family. Race Religion: All dragonkin believe in an entity known as Draco. They believe that Draco was the first true dragon, an evolution of their ancestral, more lizard-like kin. They assume that Draco must have been great, for the oldest scrolls in Salaron say that the first dragons once had a mighty empire that was destroyed in a cataclysmic explosion hundreds of thousands of years ago. Very little is known of this old kingdom, but what IS known is that the inhabitants of that civilization turned their back on Draco, and chose to worship a false deity. It is assumed that, when offering a magical offering to their false deity, the offering exploded, leaving only a few of their race alive to fly north and repopulate. Some think it was a massive spell that caused the explosion instead, however all can agree that the area known as the Draco Isles was the origin of their race, and because of their stupidity, became a toxic wasteland. In the modern age, the dragonkin view Draco as the source of their ability to breathe fire, their manifested pride in their race. The dragons do not force the idea of Draco on other races, since they feel that Draco would be wasted on them. Other things to note: A dragon's breath is the same color as its' scales. If the eyes are not golden, then they will usually match the breath as well. There are a few well known dragons whose eyes are neither gold, nor match their breath. Queen Meridra is one of them.